


ghosting with the likes of you and yours

by rurikawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John melototi layar ponselnya. Matanya berkedut dan tangannya gemetar. Molly berhenti mengautopsi mayat yang berbaring kaku di hadapannya dan menonton sikap John selama dua menit sebelum pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.</p><p>“Sherlock mati. Bagaimana dia bisa meneleponku?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosting with the likes of you and yours

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock © BBC  
> warning: super OOC, typo(s)  
> notes: fic ini dibuat untuk kontes fanfiksi Sherlock Holmes yang diadakan oleh @BenedictBooksCo yang berhadiah novel House of Silk dari @NouraBooks. lumayalah kalau menang, dapat buku gratis [meskipun pas saya mem-publish fanfiksi ini, saya belum mengirim ini ke pihak yang mengadakan kontes secara saya bakal publish ini lewat HP ahem]. anggap saja ini alternate post-TRF secara season 3 obviously membawa Sherlock kembali menjadi detektif – dan mungkin dipukul John.
> 
> btw, akhirnya masuk fandom Sherlock \o/ fandom doctor who sepi banget omg. dan hai nama saya mage

John melototi layar ponselnya. Matanya berkedut dan tangannya gemetar. Molly berhenti mengautopsi mayat yang berbaring kaku di hadapannya dan menonton sikap John selama dua menit sebelum pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Sherlock mati. Bagaimana dia bisa meneleponku?"

* * *

Molly membaca artikel terbaru yang muncul di blog John.

 _Sherlock kembali dari neraka. Aku memutuskan untuk memukul wajah cantiknya dan memberinya rantai yang terbuat dari umpatan_.

Molly dapat membayangkan situasi itu bisa terjadi pada dirinya apabila ia tak membantu Sherlock mati. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Molly tidak mengunjungi apartemen Sherlock setelah kedatangannya dari alam kubur. Ia tetap duduk di kamar mayat, menanti jenazah-jenazah baru untuk diautopsi diselingi oleh secangkir kopi dan kegiatan mengisi arsip blog-nya dengan kisah-kisah yang dialami kucingnya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin menemui Sherlock, tapi ia perlu waktu lebih lama untuk lebih rileks setelah Sherlock meminta bantuannya dengan wajah yang begitu sedih – ekspresi yang Molly tak pernah sangka dimiliki oleh Sherlock si pria genius. Wajah sedih itu selalu muncul di mimpinya dan selalu berakhir dengan cara hancur; setiap kepingan kulitnya retak dan runtuh, mengisi kegelapan dengan keheningan.

Molly tak pernah suka melihat ekspresi sedih, terutama dari wajah Sherlock, pria yang seharusnya tak pernah punya hati.

* * *

John akhirnya datang ke St Bartholomew setelah dua hari mengasingkan diri di apartemennya. Ia datang dengan garis datar di bibirnya. Sisa-sisa kemarahan masih tertinggal di matanya yang selalu mengeruh setiap kali seorang pasien pulang dengan resepnya. Molly mengetahui itu ketika ia mengetuk pintu ruangan John, mencoba untuk mengajaknya makan siang sambil menunjuk jam dengan sikap yang canggung. John hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melepas jas putihnya dan menerima tawaran Molly.

Mereka berjalan ke kafe di ujung jalan dikelilingi oleh keheningan yang hanya mereka berdua rasakan. Suara langkah-langkah kaki menginjak aspal, mesin-mesin kendaraan bermotor menderu, ponsel-ponsel yang berdering, percakapan singkat yang terjadi di trotoar – semua itu hanyalah suara hantu yang berusaha menyelusup masuk ke dalam keheningan itu. Molly sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin karena memang mereka berdua sebenarnya orang pendiam – atau orang yang memutuskan untuk berteriak di dalam otaknya sendiri, bukan di depan umum.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kafe pilihan pegawai St Bartholomew. John memesan secangkir teh Darjeeling dan roti isi tuna sementara Molly memesan cokelat panas dan _crème brulee_. Sang pelayan melenggang pergi dan pada saat itu, Molly tergoda untuk berbicara kepada John mengenai Sherlock, tapi ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Aku ingin membunuh Sherlock," ujar John tiba-tiba, mengundang beberapa kedipan dari Molly, "supaya dia tahu apa resikonya kalau bermain-main dengan kematian."

"Dengan pistol?" tanya Molly.

"Tidak," jawab John. Si pelayan datang menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja, lengkap dengan senyuman, sebelum pergi lagi melayani orang-orang yang baru masuk dan membuat lonceng di pintu berdenting. John mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin mendorongnya jatuh dari St Bartholomew."

Molly tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya memandang John, yang sedang menunduk sebelum mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. " _Sorry_. Itu pasti merusak selera makanmu."

Molly menekan bibirnya dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Sama sekali tidak, John."

" _It's just_ – aku melihatnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke aspal, Molly. Aku mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya dan menyaksikan ia jatuh dari St Bartholomew, menggapai-gapai udara, dan suara dentumannya sangat nyata. Aku berlari dan melihat darah memenuhi kepalanya. Aku bahkan memeriksa denyut nadinya sebelum pingsan." John menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tak merasakan denyut nadinya."

John mengambil waktu untuk menggigit roti isinya, lalu menambah, "Dan tiba-tiba dia datang dari akhirat. Berkata bahwa dia baru saja keliling dunia dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi detektif konsultan. Dia mati – atau berlibur – selama dua tahun sementara aku, kamu, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri tanpanya, dan dia seenaknya muncul di 221B, mengagetkan Mrs Hudson. Memangnya dia siapa sampai dia harus berbuat seperti itu?"

"Sahabatmu," timpal Molly.

John mengedikkan kepalanya. Matanya lebar seperti baru dibangunkan oleh Tuhan. Kemudian, tawa kecil lepas dari bibir John. "Sahabat macam apa yang tidak memberitahu soal kebohongannya?"

"Mungkin ia mau melindungimu."

"Ia seorang sosiopat. Ia tak punya hati."

Molly hanya menggeleng kepalanya, mengingat sesaat momen di mana Sherlock keluar sebentar dari sisi buruknya: meminta maaf dan menyapu pipinya dengan bibir yang begitu lembut. Sherlock punya hati; ia hanya tak tahu cara menggunakannya. "Kau tak pernah memercayai hal itu."

Butuh waktu dan gigitan roti sebelum John mengaku. " _Yeah._ "

* * *

"Kau terlihat kacau," kata Molly saat melihat ada luka lebam di pipinya serta luka gores di pipinya.

"Kau terlihat bersih," kata Sherlock saat melihat tak ada jerawat di wajah Molly.

Molly hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Sherlock masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Molly dapat melihat debu masih menyelimuti hampir seluruh barang yang tak diambil oleh John kecuali sebuah sofa. Molly berasumsi Sherlock tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Sherlock mengikuti arah pandangan Molly dan berkata, "Oh, maaf kalau masih berantakan. Mrs Hudson marah padaku karena merahasiakan kalau aku masih hidup, jadi ia menghukumku untuk tinggal dengan debu dan kotoran."

"Kau mengharapkan Mrs Hudson membersihkan apartemenmu?"

Sherlock mengangguk. "Dia pemilik rumah ini, jadi masuk akal kalau dia juga yang membersihkan rumahnya."

"Ia memang pemilik rumah ini, tapi dia _bukan_ pembantumu."

Sherlock hanya duduk di sofanya, menautkan jari-jari dan kembali tenggelam dalam istana pikirannya. Molly tak tahu harus berbicara tentang apa dan wajah Sherlock selalu mengirimnya ke dalam lamunan gadis SMA, jadi ia mencari alat-alat kebersihan, kemudian menyingkirkan seluruh debu dari kulkas, lemari, barang-barang di atas perapian, buku-buku yang tertumpuk di atas meja, dan sebagainya. Seluruh debu itu melayang dan menari di bawah sinar matahari yang menyelusup dari jendela. Molly berhenti sementara untuk mengagumi sebentar cara debu itu menari bersama matahari, lalu ia mendengar Sherlock bersuara.

"Terima kasih."

Molly mengerjapkan mata dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rona merah terlukis di pipinya.

Ia tak tahu ucapan terima kasih ditujukan untuk apa. Mungkin balasan dari tindakannya membersihkan seluruh debu dari pandangan Sherlock atau membantunya melepaskan diri dari gapaian Moriarty. Apapun itu, ia begitu malu. Sungguh malu.

Ucapan terima kasih langsung dari bibir Sherlock sama langkanya dengan harta karun yang ditelan oleh laut.

* * *

"Jadi, kau belum kembali ke 221B?" tanya Molly saat mendata jenazah yang baru ditempatkan di ruangannya beberapa menit lalu.

" _Ta._ " John memandang jenazah itu, melihat secara teliti seluruh tubuh telanjang itu. "Ia mati karena sesak napas. Ada bekas tangan di lehernya. Mungkin dicekik."

Molly menulis perkataan John di kertasnya. "Kenapa?"

John berhenti menginspeksi tubuh orang mati tersebut dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sama sekali tak member rasa nyaman pada punggung yang lelah. "Seseorang bilang saat aku bersama Sherlock, aku melihat perang." Molly dapat melihat matanya menggelap, mungkin memikirkan tentang seperti apa bau ledakan atau bagaimana bentuk dari darah-darah teman-teman seperjuangannya yang terciprat di tanah Irak. "Sherlock sekarang pensiun. Aku pastinya takkan melihat perang itu lagi."

"Kau berhenti melihat perang selama dua tahun," kata Molly.

"Memang benar. Tapi aku ingin melihat perang itu lagi bersama seorang teman."

Molly tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat jiwa tentara tersembunyi di balik hati seorang sahabat.

* * *

Hari ini hujan. Rinai-rinai hujan menghujam kota dengan deras, memainkan perasaan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak membawa payung, seperti perasaan Molly.

Molly baru saja mau pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli kopi karena persediaan kopi sudah habis dan ia perlu begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tiga tubuh tanpa nyawa. John sudah pulang ke apartemennya dan rekan kerjanya yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi karaoke tepat sebelum tiga korban kecelakaan datang masuk ke kamar mayat.

Molly pun mendesah dan memutar tumitnya, membawa dirinya kembali ke kamar mayat.

Cahaya di koridor St Bartholomew remang-remang. Seluruh perawat sudah yakin pasien berada di tempatnya, berbaring di tempat tidur dan tertidur dengan wajah pulas. Masih ada resepsionis sibuk membaca novel roman picisan pojok ruangan. St Bartholomew sudah sepi. Molly menikmati suara langkah kakinya di anak-anak tangga dengan hikmat sebelum mendapati Mycroft berjalan keluar sambil bertumpu pada payung, tak sempat melirik ke arahnya sama sekali. Molly berjalan meraih gagang pintu, lalu membuka pintu, memandang siluet tinggi itu menginspeksi mayat kedua.

"Sherlock? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Molly dengan sebuah desahan. Sherlock membalikkan badannya, mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berdiri tegak. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, tulang pipinya menonjol.

"Mycroft memanggilku ke sini, memintaku untuk kembali menjadi detektif konsultan," katanya. Molly menggesturkan tangannya ke kursi agar Sherlock duduk di kursi. Sherlock mengikuti arah pandangannya dan menurutinya. "Ada kasus yang menurutnya sulit dipecahkan. Lestrade juga menangani kasus itu – ia begitu pasrah memintaku kembali membantunya dalam penyelidikan. Tapi, aku berhenti, Molly. Aku berhenti menjadi detektif konsultan."

"Mengapa?" Molly sadar bahwa ia terlalu sering bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia akhirnya punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Atau ia akhirnya punya rasa berani untuk mempertanyakan suatu tindakan teman-temannya. Apapun itu, ia takkan mempermasalahkannya. Molly bersandar di dinding, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendengar Sherlock menjawab dengan nada pelan:

"Kalau aku menjadi detektif konsultan, John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, dan yang lain akan mati. Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang-orang emosional yang sudah kuanggap sebagai teman mati dan membuatku dipenuhi oleh emosi. Otakku harusnya dipenuhi oleh pengetahuan dan fakta-fakta yang dapat membantu proses berpikir, bukan emosi."

Ada emosi menyeruak dari mata gelap Sherlock. Molly dapat mendengar suara John yang mengatakan bahwa Sherlock tak punya hati dan sekarang Molly ingin tertawa karena manusia robot di hadapannya memang mempunyai emosi.

Dasar John bodoh.

Molly memejamkan matanya. "Semua pekerjaan memiliki resiko tersendiri. Tergantung kamu yang mau menerimanya atau tidak."

Tatapan Sherlock itu membekukan jiwa dan raga. Molly dapat merasakan tatapan yang intens darinya, membikin bulu kuduk berdiri dan getar datang meluncur dari leher ke tulang ekornya – serta keheningan yang canggung muncul tiba-tiba merangkul mereka. Jadi, Molly berdeham beberapa kali, dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau menikmati secangkir kopi?"

" _Black, two sugars, please_. Aku akan menunggu di sini," jawabnya dengan spontan.

Dirinya yang berdiri di sini dan menerima jawaban yang persis dengan sedikit perubahan tiga tahun lalu akan memendam rasa dendam di balik rasa kagum pada Sherlock, ketika ia memintanya untuk membawakan kopi ke lantai atas, tapi sekarang ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menuruti permintaan Sherlock karena ia sekarang tahu bahwa Sherlock yang sekarang masih pensiun sikapnya sama saja dengan si Detektif Sherlock, pria dengan topi yang konyol.

Ia membawakannya kopi pesanannya dan Sherlock mengangkat gelasnya, membisikkan terima kasih dan memamerkan senyum yang terlihat seperti garis yang ditekuk paksa. Molly merasa tak keberatan karena sekarang ia berpikir ia menyukai Sherlock Holmes untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

"Aku akan tinggal lagi di Baker Street," kata John di tengah percakapan saat makan siang. "Sherlock sudah mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mati suri – alias keliling dunia – selama dua tahun dua bulan dan bisa dibilang aku tak lagi marah sama dia. Dan katanya ia memikirkan untuk kembali menjadi detektif konsultan karena menurutnya, menonton sinetron bersama Mrs Hudson membakar habis isi otaknya."

"Kau pernah bilang kau melihat perang saat kau berada di samping Sherlock." Molly menyesap tehnya dan merasakan lega mengisi paru-parunya. "Semoga beruntung."


End file.
